lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lands of Albion
The Lands of Albion are the fourth short story of the New World series. The story chronicles the events of both the War in France and the escape of the Bretonians, alongside the history of England and the rise of the Bretonians in the area. The Lands of Albion was the least popular and the smallest of the short stories of the New World, and had significantly less trafic then the other stories. The Lands of Albion only has four POV characters of which the three POV characters are Jessie Eisenburg the King of Bretonia, Cuchulainn the King of Pruta, Selwyn Bowen a powerful Welsh Fighter, and Andras Stormcrow of the Welsh Kingdoms. Jesse Eisenburg carries the story for much of the first half, but gives up significant time in the second half to the other characters but while POV he does the job of saying what is happening in Bretonia since they were punched out of France. Cuchulainn as the King of Pruta is suprisingly intelligent and cultured for a man that others describe as a dirty savage, and he spends his part describing the society of the north, and what life was like before the coming of the Bretonians. Selywn Bowen is a die hard fighter for the growth of the Welsh lands, and he quickly sees the coming of the Bretonians as a great threat to his influence which leads him to capture Lindsay Eisenburg of which takes the majority of the time for his POV elements. Andras Stormcrow lives on the islands to the north west in the form of Hibernia, where he lives his life in seclusion until the arrival of Dark Elves on the coast of whom begin raiding the coast, and following this he is forced to battle against them which leads to him fighting against a dark city situated on the coast noone has ever had the courage to battle. The Lands of Albion starts off from the moment that the Fall of France lays off in the form of the Battle of Lyons. Following this the story spends its time in Albion or England where the discussion of the next generation of the Kingdom of Bretonia is going on. POV characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Plot Events The Lands of Albion starts off from the moment that the Fall of France lays off in the form of the Battle of Lyons. Wales : '' "I found myself in a land I didn`t understand being hounded by a man I didn`t understand."'' : -Lindsay Eisenburg Lindsay would be given herbs that kept her in a comatose state where she awoke for brief periods over the course of the two week trip they made from Caemlyn to the Welsh capital of Cardiff. In this she was watched over by Selwyn Bowen of whom was the heir to the Kingdom of the Welsh and desired Lindsay so that he could threaten the Bretonians into doing what he wanted. He also wanted Lindsay because he knew her to be the most important thing to the king Jesse Eisenburg, and after Jesse had caused the death of Selywn`s brother at Caemlyn he wanted revenge in the worst way. Each day he would allow her to ask him one question and for three days this continued until on the fourth day he was forced to leave for the east where Jesse Eisenburg had finally raised his army and was moving against the Welsh. In his absence Jesse grew close to Selwyn`s mother of whom said that Lindsay reminded her of her son`s wife who had died during the fall of Caemlyn. In these conversations she learned about the Welsh and for the first time came to understand that she might be wrong about their culture and their values finding that not only were they not savages intellectually speaking, but they also were a religious group that very much believed in God just not the same god as the Bretonians. Weeks later when Selwyn finnally returned he was shocked to find Lindsay wandering the palace grounds with his mother but decided to watch from afar and see if the women tried to escape. Lindsay had come to enjoy the peacefullness of the Welsh and enjoyed very much the change of pace of the Welsh. Taking time to ride horses she for the first time noticed that Selwyn had returned from the east and she went to him as he was tending to his garden, and the two would have a real conversation for the first time. Lindsay was captivated by the rough beauty of Selwyn and only her loyalty to her husband Jesse led her to retreat from the conversation and return to her room that no longer felt like a prison. The Attack : "After I felt myself feeling something for Selwyn I knew it was my time to leave. I couldn`t become the kind of women that Kingdoms were lost over, and I refused to do that to Jesse who I knew to be an honorable man undeserving of such betrayal." : -Lindsay Eisenburg Following her rendevous with Selwyn in the forest she was sure she needed to leave before her attraction to Selwyn led her to do something she would come to regret very much. She spent the days continueing her old routine but also now begin to look for routes out of the city that she could use to escape. As she got closer to her plans completion she would be visited by Selwyn who instead of making her feel like a prisoner returned this time with a flower from his garden that she had commented on while they were talking in the garden the last time. Moved by the kindness of the man who should hate her with everything inside him, she and Selywn would kiss before she pushed him back and returned to the wall where she stared out the window. Selywn would tell her he had to leave once more for the east but he would return if for no other reason then to get to see her one more time, and she turned and gave him a sad smile before he left. : '' "It wasn`t long after he left that everything in the city started to go to hell."'' : -Lindsay Eisenburg A few days after Selwyn left the city she was forced to stop walking the city with his mother after a series of murders left the usually peaceful town in turmoil. Murder as ritually as the murders they had discovered were completely unheard of in the culture of the Welsh where conflicts were handled by councils, or fights in a dueling circle, and thus everyone begin pointing to Bretonian influence. She heard the knock at the door as Melga came to see her as she always did, and thus she was shocked when a man sprinted in behind once the door was opened and threw Melga against the wall knocking her down before he lunged on top of her and stabbed her in the heart. Lindsay tackled the man who simply resisted her before holding her mouth shut and whispered to her. Following the assassin she would be horrified as the man killed another women on the way out, and then in order to get through a gatehouse the man tried to kill a small child, which broke Lindsay and she fought against him to protect the child. The two would fight, and the assassin grabbed her finally knocking her unconscious and carrying her through the gate to his waiting horse, and just as he loaded her onto the horse and tried to get on he was struck through the back with a crossbow bolt. As he turned around he was shot again but this time saw his opponent in the form of a young girl. : "He bet to much on the heart of the invader girl." : -Cerwyn Bowen When Lindsay woke she was back in her room and a young girl was standing in the corner, and despite her attempts to get the young girl to speak she was unable and the girl just sat unmoving staring at her. Eventually introduced to the young girl by Selwyn who returned following the death of his mother she was shocked to learn it was his sister Cerwyn Bowen, and once Cerwyn left it was Selwyn that told her about the assassinations sent by the Bretonians in order to try and free her. Also revealed to her during this conversation is the fact that they hold Abigail Stone as well and since they now trust her she will get to see her sister who is being brought to Cardiff from the north. Category:Story